


Table for None

by Lorem_Yipsum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the good looking stranger in the coffee shop gets stood up, barista Woozi has to do something about it.<br/>(Jicheol fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for None

 

It had been a slow day at the coffee shop but as usual the place was picking up steam towards the evening. Students and - rarely - even older demographics filled up most of the available space.

Woozi appreciated the relatively tranquil atmosphere the work place allowed. Well planned architecture, sound dampening materials and a clientele more interested in their phones than conversation led to a surprisingly quiet coffee shop experience.

Being a barista was nonetheless stressful, especially at rush hour.

The short boy hurried from table to table, his blond mop of hair swaying in rhythm with his focused steps. All orders were delivered to Hoshi and DK at the bar and register respectively. None of those names were real. For some reason the entire staff operated on nicknames and was also unnecessarily weird in many other ways. That’s what you got for letting students run the place.

In a moment of calm, Woozi dragged himself back to the counter and slapped down the latest demands for espressos and cappuccinos.

“I think the great storm is over for the day. A lot of lurkers again, though.”

“Lurkers?” asked Hoshi, trying to spot anything suspicious hang about in the corners.

“Oh, that’s what I call the idiots who suckle on a teeny tiny cup for an hour and then lurk around without ordering anything else. Of course you wouldn’t know that. You’re not the one who has to kick the late ones out every night.”

“I thought you’re the type who loves to kick people out?”

With a sigh, Woozi shrugged. “Normally. But I work here, so I have to be  _nice_. Ugh.”

“I see how you would have trouble with that.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey hey,” DK said quietly from the side. “No cursing. Especially at Hoshi.”

Woozi growled at the ever smiling boy. “I wasn’t even cursing. And I’m not paid to be nice to you fools, just the people who pay my salary.”

“I will not be scared by you and your lack of manners,” said DK and playfully raised his hands in self-defense as Woozi moved into position to jump over the counter.

“Um,” Hoshi gestured behind the shorter blond boy. “Might want to put on the fake smile again. And try not to look like you're snarling as usual.”

A new costumer had entered the place. A new face. And quite an attractive one at that. The masculine, yet youthful guy looked around for a free seat and, after a few seconds of letting his eyes wander, found a table for two in a cozy alcove. Woozi waited until he had taken his coat off – revealing a tight button down hugging a shapely build – and approached the table with the costumer’s back to him.

“Good evening. Have you decided yet?”

A little startled, the guy was tongue tied for a second. Under his shirt he was clearly hiding outrageously statuesque muscles. His jawline was almost intimidating. This one would be a pleasure to serve. Woozi’s smile wasn’t fake.

“Oh, I’m… actually, just water, please. I’m still waiting for someone.”

The guy produced a rose from his coat and pinned it to the button hole of his shirt’s pocket. Maybe a blind date. Or the guy was just cheesy. In any case he clearly wasn’t here to meet his mum or his boss – or his bosses mum, but you never knew. Woozi sighed on the inside and would have loved to sigh on the outside, too. But alas, he had to appear professional. He decided to enjoy his eye candy as long as it would last him.

“In that case, two waters maybe? For you and… someone?”

“No, I’m not sure when he’ll be here. Just…water, okay?”

“Sure, coming right up.”

_He_. The guy had said he. Even thought that didn’t actually increase Woozi’s chances – taken is taken, either way – he felt quite a bit elated.

Marching through the corridor between the tables, the waiter breathed deeply to empty his head. Getting too fixated on a single costumer could be more distracting than the strongest coffee aroma and Woozi didn’t need to mess up any orders during the busiest hour. He collected from a couple who were in a rush to leave and went back to the bar.

“Is he wearing a rose?” asked Hoshi as soon as he was in hearing range.

“Yep. One water for Mister Blind Date.”

“Doesn’t that sound like he’s going to be a – what did you say – lurker?”

“Nope, he’s just waiting on someone. He’ll order something proper then. I hope. We’ll see when that guy arrives.”

“Guy? His date is a guy?” Hoshi widened his eyes in surprise.

“Yeah, he said as much.”

Pouring mineral water into a high tumbler glass, DK’s smile brightened and he winked at Woozi. “I see.  _Someone_  is getting his hopes up.”

“Nonsense. Shup up, smiley face.”

Both barristers chuckled at the waiter. DK said “You’re not smiling any less. It seems you can’t stop grinning, even.”

Hoshi upped the ante. “By your standard that means you look like you’re about to burst of happiness. Hoping Mister Blind Date is Mister Right?”

“W-what? No. He’s just… pretty nice to look at,” said Woozi, avoiding all eye contact. He felt his cheeks heat up. The first person to as much as mention the word “blushing” was going to meet an early demise.

Sure, they weren’t completely wrong, Woozi thought. Some costumers were hotter than others and he was only human. Looking at one table more than the other wasn’t hurting anyone. As if these two idiots at the counter didn’t shamelessly flirt with anyone and anything susceptible to their combined dork-charms. How unfair to tease the only professional staff member about his perfectly natural curiosity.

For the rest of the hour, Woozi stole glances at the guy in the alcove, who slowly sipped away at his water. For a full twenty minutes the lonely man worked his way through 0.5 liters of overpriced mineral water and managed to look attractive with every gulp, his plum lips kissing the glasses rim.

Some would have called it creepy, Woozi called it costumer care: Whenever there was a chance to pass by his table, the waiter did so. Not that he was disturbing the man in any way, he just enjoyed getting close and taking a really good look. The guy never looked up to meet his eyes by accident anyway, so Woozi was safe from embarrassment.

By now the rose looked a lot sadder, hanging low in the button hole with its leaves slowly turning brown at the edges. The water was empty, so the waiter approached a second time. Again from behind, slightly startling the man, who jumped a little. He’d have to stop doing that, Woozi knew, even though it was adorable.

“Anything I can get you, Sir?”

“Wha- Oh, sure, um… I guess I can order now. Two Frappuccino’s please.”

“Coming right up.”

The blind dater had seemed a bit distracted, maybe even distraught. But he was already waiting nearly half an hour for the guy whose chair was collecting dust, so that gloomy mood was understandable.

Barely taking his eyes off the man, the waiter brought the order to the barristers. He felt a little ashamed for being so obvious but the lonely guy didn’t realize he was being observed by the entire staff. Now he frantically typed away at his phone, his head resting on his unoccupied hand as Woozi could see from his spot back at the counter.

“Hey, Hoshi. Two frapps.”

“Oh, did Mister Right finally order?”

“He’s not Mister Ri- Just make the drinks.”

DK jumped in. “You know, if his date’s not showing up you can leave your number on the bill. I wouldn’t consider that bad manners.”

“He’s not Mister Right,” whisper-shouted Woozi, his eyes tiny slits through which he stared DK into submission.

Hoshi put the order on Woozi’s tray and nodded in the direction of the guy who had stopped typing but was still staring intently at the screen. “Tell your Mister Right pity doesn’t get him a discount.”

“He’s not my Mist- actually, give me another water.“

“For Mister Right? You’d be cute togeth-”

“I can behead a man with nothing but my server tray in ten seconds flat and I’ll demonstrate it on the next person who ships me with anyone.”

“Here’s your water oh my great intimidator.”

Finally, the place was clearing out a bit, allowing Woozi to head right back to the man without detours to other costumers. Well, he could have served others on the way – he just decided to ignore them.

This time he took the way around the middle of the space to make sure he wouldn’t startle the man again. The phone was laying on the table. Woozi couldn’t read anything on it but he saw that the last few messages were all outgoing. Whoever received them wasn’t writing back.

If the guy didn’t move his arm, Woozi couldn’t put his tray down, but the guy - who was definitely not something as preposterous as Mister Right - didn’t notice the waiter’s return.

“Excuse me Mister Ri- urg.  _Sir_ , excuse me?”

“Oh, sorry,” said the costumer who had lost his smile and looked like he was holding back a frown. “Didn’t see you… uh, you.”

“I’m Woozi,” said the blond boy, hoping to get a name in return. But all he got was a blank stare. “…Anyway, here’s your order. And a little something to drink for your friend there.”

He gesture to the rose which was now hanging its head frighteningly low, probably about to fall apart.

“Thanks,” said the costumer, smiling again, if only a little bit.

After making a few rounds through the shop – there were other, less pretty people demanding coffee late in the day for some reason, unaware that they were interfering with a budding one sided crush – Woozi returned to the bar.

“Looks like he’ll really be stood up. Poor guy. And before any of you say anything, I’m not leaving my number on the bill. That’s so not classy. And I’m not that desperate.”

Hoshi was chipper as ever. “You are that desperate, though, let’s be real.”

“Shut up. I’m not looking for a date right now. I’m happily single. I just like eye candy.”

DK joined in as always. “Even so, you can’t tell me you’ve never been tempted to do it. With him or any other costumer. Since when would you be concerned about what’s classy?”

“Thanks guys, I can always count on you to wreck my self-image.”

Leaning forward, Hoshi tried to get an optimal look at the guy in the alcove, seeing only his back and some of his side profile from his position.

“Not only is he being stood up,” Hoshi said,” he’s being super pathetic about it.”

Woozi looked behind himself, masking the glance as a general sweep over the guests. Mister  _Maybe_   _Right_  was slumped in his seat and kept frowning at the phone which didn’t make a bleep. Other costumers noticed, too. He was at a pretty obvious spot – the alcove acting as somewhat of a focal point that drew views naturally.

No one was pointing fingers exactly, but their eyes lingered, their hushed conversations were frequently interrupted by not so sneaky glances and Woozi could have sworn some teens were pointing their phone’s cameras in that direction.

And the guy noticed the other’s notice. His eyes darted across the “audience” with shy displeasure. He cringed and did his best to look inconspicuous, but a lonely guy at a table for two with an untouched Frappuccino across from him was a sad picture with an obvious backstory.

Woozi went around between the tables, processing costumers who paid and left without lurking – the best kind of costumers. The poor man with one frapp too many didn’t get any less lonely and certainly not less obvious.

How must he feel? Woozi wondered if he really should leave his number, but that might be abusing the guy’s misery for his gain. Then he wondered how the guy would feel about… nah. Woozi quickly abandoned his idea.

Finally it was time to revisit that one table in the alcove.

“Everything alright, Mister Ri-,” Woozi cursed internally and really, really wished he could curse out loud. He really needed to ask for that guy’s name or this Mister Right nonsense would turn into a habit.

“What?” The guy looked up, his eyes and the corners of his mouth drooping. None of his previous glee was present. “Oh, I’m so sorry. You all must think I’m so pathetic-“

“No! Nonono. Really not,” lied Woozi too eagerly to sound sincere. Even the professional sincerity any waiter is supposed to have to make their costumers feel good didn’t cut it this time.

The man cringed again, but tried hard to keep it inside. “It’s not you guys. Just… everyone here is…  _judging me_.”

“Would you like to get a different table? There are more free ones now. Table for one?”

“Or for none. I think I’ll just leave. Jeonghan had his fun with me. I guess I should have known he’d never earnestly consider leaving Josh.”

“Um,” said Woozi, trying to process the drama unfolding.

“Oh sorry, really so so sorry. This is all TMI. But I… can I give that coffee back? Ah, stupid me, that’s not how it works.”

“Sir, it’s alright. I’ll get the bill.”

The man sighed deeply, but not in a way that suggested relieve. “Everyone will know I’ve been stood up. I’m sorry, that just sounds even more pathetic, but I just don’t like if- Never mind, sorry to bother you.”

Woozi didn’t move. He thought hard. It wasn’t appropriate, but…

“Sir, I think I can help. Just let me try something. What’s your name?”

“Seungcheol. What…?”

“Just keep sipping that frapp. No one will think you’ve been stood up.”

“I think it’s a bit obvious, but thank you for the concern.”

“No really, just wait a second.”

Rushing back to the bar, Woozi’s heart beat like it was angry at him. Was he doing this? He was doing this!

“Hoshi, what’s Dino up to?”

“Still scrubbing the kitchen floor. Why?”

“Get him out here. He’s a waiter again. The little boy needs practice not dropping anymore glasses. Or at least a few less.”

Obediently the taller blond boy left for the youngest.

DK finished up an order and asked “Why do you need help now all of the sudden?”

“I don’t. I’m clocking out.”

“What? You have half an hour left. Come on, you can’t hate the job that much.”

“There’s something I need to do.”

With no further explanation, Woozi hurried into the back and tore his apron off. His hair was a bit dishevel after the workday but it would suffice. Hoshi and Dino passed him. “Young man,” said Woozi, just as he activated the time stamp, “Remember: you are a waiter, not a dancer. Move with care.”

Loosing no other words, not even waiting for Dino’s response, he rushed back out into the shop. He drew a deep breath and… “Seungcheol! So sorry this took forever. Thanks for waiting!”

The room was quiet. Woozi was loud. Everyone heard him, even those not knowing that there was a lonely man in the alcove to begin with. Seungcheol was the only person who didn’t read the situation as intended. His face was twisted with confusion and additional embarrassment.

Woozi plopped himself down opposite the man and grabbed the frapp – now at room temperature and more bitter water than iced coffee. “I promise I’ll be more punctual! The other guy was super late! Sorry!”

Gesturing towards the kitchen were Dino emerged, finally turned the lights on in Seungcheol’s head.

“Oh, yeah! No problem, Woozi!”

Then he leaned in and spoke at a more reasonably volume, the illusion successfully sold to the audience. He was beaming.

“Thank you so much, Woozi. So, so, so much. You have no idea. I was dying of embarrassment. I never thought my anxiety could hit so hard. We… um, we can just leave, I guess? And you go back in through the back door. Wait, I didn’t make you quit early, did I? I’m so sorry. And I haven’t even paid yet. I’m terrible. You can just go back, I’ll-“

Woozi reached out, his hands grabbing the shaking one’s in front of him. “Hey, whoever stood you up, doesn’t deserve your concern. Let’s just have nice play-pretend date for ten minutes, alright?”

Seungcheol nodded.

Turned to the side, Woozi yelled “Dino! Two more frapps. Pronto. And don’t spill anything this time.”

Dino saluted and hopped back to the bar making many unnecessary dance motions on the way.

As Woozi turned back, Seungcheol was staring at him intently. “You’re such a… leader, Woozi. I guess you’re the straightforward type. I’m always so concerned about others even if they tell me not to.”

“I guess we’re not a fit then?”

“Oh no, I think we’d make a great team,” said Seungcheol with a smile. He smiled broadly just as when he had first entered the establishment.

Woozi could feel the man calm down as his hands became steady. “I was afraid you’d be creeped out if I just sat down here. Glad you see it  _my_  way.”

“Me too. This is a nice date. Pretend date! This isn’t a real date. You can go anytime, of course. It’s not like you owe me your time, Woozi.”

“Yeah, about that. My name’s Jihoon. Everyone here uses aliases for some reason. Or no reason, really.”

Seungcheol’s smile broadened and grew into a light chuckle that he covered with one hand, before putting it back on the table, unsure if he was allowed to continue holding the waiter’s. This was the happiest Woozi - aka Jihoon - had seen him so far. The challenge he set himself for the evening was to see the man even happier.

 

 

_[Did you like it? Dunno why I ended up making Seungcheol so anxious. He is certainly someone who is concerned with the comfort of others. I hope it wasn’t too out of character for you. But other than that, I’m quite satisfied with how that turned out. Tell me what you think, pretty please.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from asianfanfics, now that i finally have an AO3 account.  
> Drop me an encouraging line here or over there. Username is the same.


End file.
